


emergencies

by icelikestwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i promise that it's fluff though!!!, omg they're exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelikestwice/pseuds/icelikestwice
Summary: its way past midnight when mina is awoken by a thud from her doorway. pepper spray in hand, she chooses to investigate and finds... her drunk ex, im nayeon?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	emergencies

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this was a very impulsive minayeon fluff fic cause of the incorrect minayeon post that i saw on twitter! [here](https://twitter.com/incorrectttwice/status/1364926669195071492?s=19) it is for reference :] also, a song recommendation would be [Bravo by Yoandri](https://youtu.be/-ACeylYgMOA). its loosely gives the vibe i want it to ^^
> 
> this is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. enjoy :]

a loud thud is what wakes up mina, making her jolt up and quickly search for the pepper spray under her pillow. she stares at the door, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness as she listens for any other sound. with the pepper spray directly aimed at the door, mina hopes that this wouldn't be the first time that she has to use it.

silence follows, and mina gains the courage to get up and scan her apartment. maybe a cat just got inside, her neighbor from upstairs is a crazy cat lady and mina has a habit of leaving her window slightly open for the cold air to soothe her during the warm summer nights. mina dares not to open any lights, fearing that she might alert a possible intruder that's roaming around her house. she reaches her living room and looks at the kitchen from there, confused as there seems to be no sign of a cat's entry anywhere.

then, mina hears a low groan from her doorway.

mina's adrenaline rush kicks in and she's immediately in fight or flight mode. she had to choices - she could either call the cops or she could confront this intruder herself. she stands in the dark for a few moments, contemplating the risks before settling with the latter choice.

its not the best conclusion that mina could've come up with, but it was 2 am and her brain was still rattled by panic. this was the best that her brain could offer.

with tip-toeing steps, mina quietly shuffles to her doorway. the pepper spray was still aimed right ahead of ber, ready to attack once provoked.

for a few moments, mina doesn't see anything. she lets her eyes adjust to the dark and that's when she sees a dark figured huddled on the floor. mina feels her heart stop and her hands immediately start shaking. this is it, she's definitely dead.

"who's there...?" mina asks, backing away slightly to try and reach the lightswitch. the figure only groans, a slur of words coming from their mouth. they seem to be disoriented, did a hobo just break into mina's house?

with a deep breath, mina decides to confront the stranger. she quickly turns the light on, pepper spray locked and loaded as she aims it back at the figure.

the said figure then groans, shielding her eyes from the bright light. and that's when she realizes that the figure was a woman, pale and wasted on her floor.

the drunk woman on mina's doorway was her ex, im nayeon.

mina lets out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding before she rolls her eyes and starts asking nayeon.

"what are you doing here?" she asks, a little pissed off but there is a hint of concern in her tone. mina looks at her wall clock, fully understanding that this wasn't really a time that nayeon would be out. the girl valued her sleep a lot, so this was odd.

nayeon answers mina with a goofy smile, showing off her perfectly placed bunny teeth which made mina feel things that she wasn't supposed to feel before waving a key right in front of her. "i have key~" nayeon slurs, chuckling as mina shakes her head. that stupid key, it was a spare key that she had given nayeon when they were still together. she didn't forget to take it away from her when they split up, she just didn't know how to ask. mina wishes that she just sucked it up back then instead of having to deal with her now.

"that's only for emergencies." mina sighs, and nayeon pouts at her. mina ignores the heat that rushes to her cheeks as nayeon looks at her with puppy eyes. "but this is an emergency!~" the girl whines, making mina question her age. this woman was older than her, but she's definitely one to act like a child. nonetheless, mina decides to play along.

"why? are you hurt?" mina says as she helps nayeon up, who swoons in every step that they take. mina ignores nayeon when she compliments her sleeping wear. yeah , sure. she was wearing the sleeping shorts that nayeon liked seeing her wear, but summer was hot, okay? 

they both reach the couch and that's when nayeon finally answers. she sighs and whines again, sad eyes looking into mina's as she's sat down on the couch. "yeah, i am." she mumbles, and a spike of worry hits mina. she immediately checks nayeon for injuries. nayeon was a disaster when she got drunk, always stumbling on her steps and nearlu falling on her face when she doesn't have anyone to hold on to. mina's surprised that she even got there in one piece.

as mina's hand searched nayeon's body for any injuries or cuts, nayeon takes it and puts it on her chest, right where her heart is. "here." nayeon says, oblivious to the wide eyed stare that mina was giving her.

"i... it hurts there?"

"mhm." nayeon pouts and mina frowns. was there an ailment that nayeon had that she never told mina? should she call an ambulance? nayeon looked fine, she seemed okay-

"my heart hurts, mina."

"okay, just stay here. i'm taking you to the hos-"

"i miss you." nayeon blurts out, sad eyes still looking at mina's as she searched for her car keys. time was frozen between them as they stared at eachother. mina was still, like a deer caught in headlights. nayeon looked deceptively sober, her eyes hiding no lie despite the bomb that she had dropped. mina coughs before she shakes the feeling of longing away, she's really not supposed to be feeling this way.

"you're drunk." she sighs before going to the kitchen to grab nayeon a glass of water. this was also a good disguise to be able to ease her shaking hands and reddened cheeks. nayeon only hums from the living room, letting herself sink into the couch before answering.

"you know i'm most honest when i'm drunk."

mina is deadly aware of that fact. she remembers how nayeon had confessed to her during a frat party, drunk out of her mind with the dj's mic in mind. maybe that's why mina feels the butterflies swarming her stomach, maybe it's because she knows that deep inside, nayeon still had feelings for her.

but how could that work? she was the one that let go in the first place.

mina goes back to the living room to give nayeon the glass of water. the older girl gladly accepts it, doing a little aegyo as she finishes it before sinking back on the couch. her eyes were starting to droop down, and mina's pretty sure that she's about to fall asleep. mina considers just leaving nayeon there with a blanket to cover her, but she's reminded of how uncomfortable it is to sleep on her couch. she would know, nayeon would constantly complain about how her neck would hurt whenever she would fall asleep there.

so mina decides to bring her to her bed, a decision that past mina would really be upset with. what was she doing helping her ex to bed? exes don't do this, exes stop existing in each other's lives. exes move on, exes don't help each other.

yet here she was, taking off nayeon's shoes and coat, making sure that she was comfortable and even letting her take over her side of the bed.

maybe she should just sleep on the couch exes don't sleep next to eachother, that's what couples do. but when she feels nayeon searching for her hand in her sleep, she feels her heart clench a little. the butterflies that she's been trying to creep away fly back in when nayeon smiles once she found mina's hand.

exes don't do this, but mina can stop being an ex for one night.

she settles right next to nayeon, hand still being held by the older girl as she places the pepper spray back to where it was. despite the clock on her nighstand telling her that it was 2am, mina's painfully awake to the thought of nayeon being this close to her despite their breakup already lasting for one week.

as if her thoughts were being read, nayeon turns and sleepily opens her eyes to look at mina. it was dark, but mina can see those brown orbs shimmer under the moonlight. their faces were close to eachother, just a quick tug of her collar and nayeon's lips would be on mina's. she pushes that thought down, but nayeon does it for her.

nayeon inches closer before leaving a lingering kiss on mina's lips. the stale taste of alcohol was still there, reminding mina of how it affected nayeon's honesty. she finds herself kissing back despite the warnings at the back of her head.

she listens though, pulling away and only finding herself to be lost in nayeon's gaze for a few moments.

the girl smiles, before closing her eyes.

"i meant it."

"i know." mina says, letting her heart do the decisions for her for once as she brushes the stray strands of hair away from nayeon's face. "we'll talk about it in the morning, okay?" she asks and nayeon nods.

"please."

mina smiles as she closes her eyes, letting her mind wander on the thought of being with nayeon again. yes, she also thinks about how she could've died if it wasn't nayeon in the doorway and if it was an armed intruder instead. but mina thanks her irrational brain for an impulsive decision for once.

they'll talk about it in the morning, and hopefully, nayeon would no longer have to sneak into mina's apartment in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! holler at me on twitter via [@icewritesstuff](https://twitter.com/icewritesstuff) :]


End file.
